Preparations And Questions
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Werewolves And The Rogue Demon Hunter. The full moon is in a week, and already the girls are feeling the effects of the wolves in them. While Lois tries to be strong for Chloe, she can let herself be vulnerable with Wesley, and wonders why.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy.**

Sequel to: The Werewolves and the Rogue Demon Hunter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce choked on his tea, spewing the lukewarm beverage everywhere.

Lois Lane's lips twitched in amusement at him before returning her attention to her cousin, who was the reason for Wesley's less than elegant reaction. "It's normal."

"No, it's not. Not for _me_ at least." Chloe Sullivan, sixteen and lycanthropic, pouted as she leaned on the counter. "I mean, this is _Dawn Stiles_ we're talking about!"

Lois had to admit that she was glad that although she'd had to be infected with the werewolf gene, that it'd happened after she'd graduated. High school was a den of confusion and hormones and violence as it was, but let loose a teenaged, female werewolf who was excreting pheromones and 'animal magnetism' and things could get ugly.

"I thought she was going to attack me because her boyfriend, Carter, grabbed my breasts in gym and I gave him a bloody nose!" Chloe exclaimed, cupping said breasts vigorously. "Is it my fault he grabbed these? No!"

Wesley's eyes widened and he pointedly looked away.

"Well, baby, you _know_ that with the mutant werewolf genes your body's changed, almost as if you've had sex." Lois reminded her of what Wesley had explained. "Your hips widened, your breasts grew larger, your hair longer, and your sweat is coated in pheromone. It's basically a call to mate."

Wesley was still choking.

The cousins didn't pay him any attention.

"I don't _want_ a mate!" Chloe pouted. "And I _especially_ didn't want Dawn Stiles pushing me against one of the bathroom stalls and trying to _rape_ me!" Trauma was obvious on her face. "Her hands were in places they should never have ventured! I was so shocked I couldn't even react at first!" She pouted. "And I chose to wear a _skirt_ that day so she had _easy_ access and took complete advantage of it! Her fingernails were friggin _long_!"

Lois bit down on her bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

Wesley, red-faced, just broke out into harder coughs, apparently choking on air.

Lois took pity on him and slapped his back a couple of times.

"_Thank you_." His voice was hoarse as he grabbed a napkin and brought it to his lips, refusing to look in Chloe's direction at all. "Did you report this...encounter...to your Principal?"

"You _really_ expected me to go to Principal Kwan and tell him that _terminally_ straight Dawn Stiles forced herself onto me in the bathroom?" Chloe snorted. "No thank you. Plus...he looks weird at me sometimes." The blonde covered her face. "_Everyone_ looks weird at me now that I got infected! And they hit on me too!"

"It's the allure of your wolf." Wesley cleared his throat, gulping. "The tests I've run indicate that your species of wolf, whether it be a new species or not, specializes in _lure_."

"Lore?" Chloe blinked.

"_Lure_." Wesley stressed. "Something that tempts or is used to tempt people or animals to do things." He pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "Why hunt and chase down your prey when you can have them laying at your feet and offering you their heart?"

Chloe gulped.

Lois sighed, reaching over and placing her hand on her cousin's fingers threading through hers.

The brunette had the normal animal magnetism, not this big lure that was driving her cousin wild, but Lois could deal with her situation easier anyway because even _before_ being infected she'd had many suitors. Chloe on the other hand had been basically ignored by the other sex...or any sex at all...until her infection.

Truth be told, Lois was worried for Chloe.

It was this bad...and they hadn't even gone through their first moon yet.

According to Wesley, things would only augment after their first shift.

If Chloe couldn't handle what was happening to her now, how was she going to when completing the shift intensified this lure of hers?

"And what I can't get, is why this is affecting girls too?" Chloe turned to Wesley, eyes narrowed, as if this was all somehow his fault. "Shouldn't this be a breeding thing? Shouldn't only _guys_ be affected?"

"Well," Wesley gulped. "I'll need to run more tests, but-but as far as I can tell your pheromones are designed to attract _humans_, and other shifters. This isn't a breeding thing-I don't believe so at least-and anyone who doesn't have a mate or isn't related to you is going to be drawn towards you, male or female."

Chloe's eyes suddenly narrowed. "But _you_ don't try to jump me."

"Of _course_ I don't!" Wesley scoffed, looking offended. "I am _completely_ unaffected by your lure, _thank you very much_!"

Lois frowned at the very thought of Wesley being attracted to Chloe.

She didn't like it one bit.

A growl even managed to roll in her throat and escape her lips.

Chloe's lips turned up into a cunning smile as she looked between Wesley and Lois. "Ever wonder _why_?"

"I obviously have a fortitude and strength of character that overcomes any such seductive wile." Wesley declared imperiously, grabbing at his lapels as he raised his chin and puffed out his chest in pride.

Chloe snorted in dark amusement. "_Right_."

Lois narrowed her eyes, wondering what Chloe was getting at.

"Think about it. Really. It'll come to you two eventually." Chloe rolled her eyes, pulling away and going towards her bag. "I"m going to go now. I have to do some stupid science project and it's due tomorrow so I better go."

"You need a ride home?" Lois called.

"Nah. Stay here." Chloe sent her a smirk before leaving.

Lois tilted her head, eyeing the door, before swirling around on the stool to look back at Wesley. "If this is going to get worse after she shifts, she'll have to find a way of protecting herself. Martial arts or something."

"After she shifts the only thing she'll have to worry about is another were or shifter, she'll be strong enough to defend herself from humans." Wesley announced, clearing his throat and cleaning his glasses. "But you're right, you two need to learn to fight, and since as a Watcher I was taught how to teach the _Slayer_ I can most definitely teach you two the basics of how to defend yourselves should the event occur in which you may have to."

Lois eyed him curiously. "So you _really_ don't want to jump her?"

"Chloe?" Wesley made a face as he put his glasses back on. "Heavens no! She's a _child_."

"Sixteen is the age of consent in Kanses." Lois pointed out, reaching out and playing with his neck tie. "You _sure_ your mind hasn't gone in dirty directions when you get a sniff of her scent?"

He snorted, making a face. "I _assure_ you that that is not the case."

Lois bit down on the inside of her lip and looked up at Wesley through her eyelashes. "How come?"

He gulped, looking down at her from where he stood on the other side of the counter, his voice a little hoarse when he finally spoke. "Huh?"

Grinning, Lois let his tie slip through her fingers before standing. "So, I was thinking...why don't we do it in the caves?"

Wesley blinked, apparently disoriented. "Do it...in the...caves?"

"Yeah," Lois eyed him oddly, wondering as to why he seemed to be blushing. "I figure we can find something to use to block the entrance of the caves with-there's only one entrance that anyone knows of-and that way Chloe and I can roam about in the caves while giving into our wolfiness without endangering anyone." She pulled a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "It isn't ideal, but until we can find a more permanent holding cell that will have to do."

"Right. The full moon issue. Of course." Wesley looked away.

Lois raised an eyebrow.

Why did he look disappointed?

Wesley took in a deep breath, gaze on the counter.

Not liking that odd expression on his face, Lois reached out across the counter and into his pocket, yanking out his keys. "Come on, I'm driving."

The self-proclaimed Rogue Demon Hunter looked up at her in surprise. "Pardon?"

"We should go retcon the caves. The full moon is in a week. No time to lose." Lois replied, already on the way towards the door.

Wesley hurried after her, locking his apartment up and meeting her in his car, only raising an eyebrow with a sigh and sliding into the passenger's seat.

Sending him a grin, Lois revved the engine and tore out of there.

"Do you ever regret what happened in Sunnydale?" Lois asked, eyes on the road.

"Of course." Wesley mumbled, fingering his seatbelt. "I was recently graduated from the Academy and had been given the privilege of being the Watcher of not _one_ Slayer but _two_, and I completely messed it up. I was a disgrace to my family and the institution that taught me and trusted me."

"I don't know...those two girls sounded difficult." Lois admitted, taking a left. "And you might feel that way, but I'm relieved. If you hadn't been there Chloe and I would be dead. And if by some miracle we'd gotten out of there alive we wouldn't know what to do or how to prepare ourselves for what's going to happen."

Wesley sent her a sideways glance, a small smile tilting his lips. "I do think _you_ saved _me_, Lois."

"We saved each other." She whispered.

There was silence as Wesley just _looked_ at her.

Not sure _why_ she was blushing, Lois continued to drive in silence until they finally reached the Kawatche Caves.

Together they exited the car and with the flashlights Wesley always kept in his car, they surveyed the entrance of the hardly ever visited caves. Their beams of light pierced the darkness as they strode through the cave entrance into the main hall which branched off into the many different veins and tunnels in the cave, most of the veins unexplored due to lack of interest from the population. They then exited and looked around them, at the entrance once more, and then searched the surroundings to see if there was anything that could be used to cover up the entrance.

"There's that boulder over there." Lois pointed her light towards it. "I could borrow a bulldozer from Luthorcorp and you could use it to move it to block the entrance."

"That might just work." Wesley mumbled, running the plan over in his head. "But are you sure they're going to let you borrow the bulldozer?"

"When I say borrow, I mean in secret." Lois winked at him. "Don't worry, Chloe can easily bypass the Luthorcorp security system, she's done it before, and we'll borrow the bulldozer and have it back before anyone comes back the next morning. It wouldn't be the first time we've done something similar."

Wesley blinked. "I didn't realize Chloe was a hacker."

"We used to call her Brainiac when she was _seven_." Lois replied, pride obvious in her voice. "And anyway, the Luthors have never shown any interest in this plant here, so the security system is lax and the workers really don't care as long as they get their salaries. So everything's fine."

Wesley nodded, obviously trusting her on that, before looking around. "I saw some places where I could place cameras with night vision in them to record your transformations, be what they may."

Lois hugged herself, looking up at the sky, at the moon. "You know, I never really stopped once before to take note of the sky or the moon. I never knew what phase the moon was in...but now...I can actually _feel_ it." Her smile was sad as she hugged herself tighter. "As it gets closer and closer towards the full moon my body starts to feel uncomfortable, like I'm in skin that's a little too tight."

Wesley sighed. "It's be expected. Your wolf is slowly gaining control and is uncomfortable in human form."

"I'm scared of becoming like those two...the ones that attacked us." Lois admitted, head lowering. "I'm trying to be strong for Chloe because she's younger and so _scared_...but I'm scared too." She turned towards Wesley, smile sad and eyes tearing up. "They might have looked humanlike other than the fangs and claws and eyes-but they were _monsters_, Wes. I don't _want_ to be a monster."

The young man reached for her and surprised her by pulling her to him, into his arms, resting his chin on the crown of her bent head. "You're not a monster, Lois. Just the fact that you're trying to find a way to keep yourself from hurting others when you change shows you aren't."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and closed her eyes tightly, tears silently making their way down her cheeks.

"You and your cousin are going to be okay." He whispered into her hair, arms warm and comforting, wrapped securely around her. "You'll be safe in there, and I'll be outside waiting with you for sunrise."

She breathed in his scent, unable to understand how just that alone was enough to calm her terrified nerves.

Lois rubbed her cheek against his chest, a sound disturbingly similar to a purr escaping her lips.

The brunette kept her eyes closed, breathing in that scent, relishing that warmth, and knowing deep within her soul that if Wesley was safely on the other side of the boulder, and yet still close enough for her to scent him, then everything was going to be fine.

'_Ever wonder why?'_ Chloe's question echoed in her mind.

Lois frowned, eyes opening.

That was a _very_ good question.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
